


Bring Some Bolt Cutters

by Miratete



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratete/pseuds/Miratete
Summary: Jazz gets comm'ed for a rescue within the Ark.





	Bring Some Bolt Cutters

Jazz was surprised to receive a non-work comm from Hound. He and the scout rarely interacted outside of their duties except through Mirage. ::What's up?:: he responded.

::Jazz? I need a big favor from you. Kinda quiet-like.::

::Oh?::

::Ah, Mirage and I were having a little post-mission happy-time, and... and, uh, he sorta fell into recharge.::

Jazz was glad Hound couldn't hear him chuckle. Mirage had returned from a rather long, rather dangerous spying mission just some four hours previously. ::Need me to come finish the job?::

::I need a rescue.::

::A rescue?::

::I'm kinda tied up on his berth, and I have a patrol shift in thirty minutes. But I don't want to wake Mirage. You have the codes to his cuffs?::

Jazz couldn't stop himself from laughing this time.

::And his irons? You might want to bring some bolt-cutters too.::

::I'll be right there, Hound. Quiet as can be.::

::And please, if he ever found out I called you for a rescue, he'd be humiliated. I want to be able to tell him I escaped myself.::

::Of course. I've known Mirage a long time and I understand how he is.::

::And could you please please please ignore the state I'm in? It's not very dignified.::

::Sure you don't want to just wake him?:: Jazz asked. ::I think he'd understand.::

::Maybe I should.:: A moment passed. ::Could you please forget that I commed you?::

Jazz chuckled again. ::Deleting this conversation right now.:: 

-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-

The End

-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> This little number began as an anonymous drive-by fill on TFAnonkink for this prompt:
> 
> Req: Any - Any - BDSM gone wrong  
> Date: 2018-03-10   
> Just as it say on the header: what I want is any kind of BDSM, between any partners to go sideway. It can end badly or okay, or with a happyend, it doesn't matter. The BDSM has to be consensual but any kind of mistakes or misunderstandings are okay.
> 
> The mini-fill was well received so I decided to post it for others to enjoy a giggle. Thank you to those of you who encourage and support us authors.


End file.
